This Fast-Track application proposes to adapt to Chinese a previously developed self-administered, multimedia version of the Addiction Severity Index (ASI), called the ASI-MV. The ASl is the most widely used measure of addiction severity. It is now mandated in some governmental jurisdictions and is rapidly becoming a standard assessment for chemical dependency. This project will extend the ASI-MV to the often ignored, Asian American and Pacific Islander (AAPI), non-English-speaking subcultures in the U.S. We propose a content valid adaptation of the ASI-MV for one AAPI group, specifically, Chinese Americans who speak Mandarin or Cantonese. In Phase I, part of the ASI-MV script will be adapted to Mandarin and Cantonese Chinese and pretested. In Phase II, the script will be completed for both languages and incorporated into a prototype of the CD-ROM program, called the Chinese-ASI-MV (C-ASI-MV). The Phase II field trial involves evaluation of the program's (1) test-retest reliability, (2) criterion validity (including cross-ethnic factorial equivalence), and (3) discriminant validity. The final product will be marketed as part of our extensive suite of substance abuse-related, multimedia tools.